masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leksykon: Porzuceni
Porzuceni „Porzuceni” to zbiorcze określenie technologii, budynków i samodzielnych botów odkrytych w gromadzie Helejosa. Technologia ta, sprawiająca wrażenie pozostawionej przez twórców, jest niezwykle zaawansowana, ale jej większość znajduje się w stanie uśpienia. Na planecie Habitat 7 Alec Ryder odkrył, że ponowna aktywacja tych urządzeń wymaga zeskanowania glifów – pakietów danych zapisanych w języku programowania Porzuconych – i mojej pomocy przy łączeniu się z daną konsolą. Sprawę komplikują boty Porzuconych wciąż zajmujące się strzeżeniem i utrzymywaniem tych obiektów. Boty nie sprawiają wrażenia świadomych, ale są zaprogramowane tak, by uważać każdą ingerencję w ich technologię za wrogie działanie i atakować z determinacją. Technologią Porzuconych interesują się kettowie, których dostrzeżono podczas prób badania jej lub kontrolowania w różnych miejscach, gdzie jest wciąż aktywna. Dowody wskazują, że nie opracowali jeszcze pewnej metody łączenia się z tymi urządzeniami. Badania prowadzone w Khi Tasirze ujawniły, że Porzuconych skonstruował gatunek lub frakcja zwana jardaanami. Technologia ta miała za zadanie pielęgnować życie stworzone przez jardaanów za pomocą krypt ściśle zarządzających ekologią planety, sterowanych z centralnego punktu zwanego Meridianem. Plaga zniszczyła połączenie Meridianu z kryptami i wyłączyła znaczną część technologicznych wytworów jardaanów. Wkrótce później jardaanowie odlecieli z gromady w nieznanym kierunku, pozostawiając ślady swojej cywilizacji w Helejosie w postaci Porzuconych. Deszyfracja Większość technologii Porzuconych jest nieaktywna lub w trybie uśpienia, ale część jest zabezpieczona siatką deszyfrującą. Odblokowanie jej wymaga zeskanowania właściwych glifów Porzuconych i ułożenia ich w odpowiedni sposób. Glify nie mogą powtarzać się w żadnej linii prostej ani w kwadracie złożonym z czterech. Zdaniem Peebee może to być zabezpieczenie. Gdyby nawet opracowano metodę typu brute force na zhakowanie interfejsu, nie działałaby ona z siatką deszyfrującą. Biorąc pod uwagę katastrofalne skutki niewłaściwego uruchomienia technologii Porzuconych, jej analiza brzmi rozsądnie. Zdaje się, że ułożenie glifów powoduje uzupełnienie hasła na siatce. Na podstawie swojej nikłej znajomości języka Porzuconych zakładam, że glify tworzą niemal palindromiczne zdanie w rodzaju „kwadratu Sator-Rotas”, ale lepsze zrozumienie wymagałoby szczegółowego wyjaśnienia ze strony autora siatki. Interfejs Ponowna aktywacja technologii Porzuconych wymaga ostrożnego podłączenia się według procedury, którą opracowaliśmy z Alekiem Ryderem na Habitacie 7. Przy użyciu „glifów”, czyli zagęszczonych pakietów kodu Porzuconych, roboczej znajomości ich języka oraz interfejsu implantu pioniera, mogę pomóc ci uruchomić lub kontrolować technologię Porzuconych z odpowiednich miejsc. To jedyny sposób na uruchomienie niektórych elementów technologii Porzuconych, takich jak monolity. Skany i uszkodzenia powierzchni wskazują, że kettowie próbowali je uruchamiać innymi, coraz bardziej rozpaczliwymi sposobami, ale bez skutku. Nie jest jasne, czy technologia Porzuconych jest przystosowana do uruchamiania przez SI. W zbadanych dotąd budowlach Porzuconych brak śladów sztucznej inteligencji, a program botów Porzuconych jest na podstawowym poziomie. Glify zawierają jednak klucze rozpoznawcze analogiczne do elektroencefalogramu (EEG), co sugeruje, że system skonstruowano z myślą o obsłudze sygnałów nerwowych. Jądro systemu operacyjnego Porzuconych To urządzenie zostało znalezione w nieaktywnym centrum produkcji Porzuconych, wewnątrz aktywnego wulkanu, i jest zupełnie unikalne na tle poznanej dotychczas technologii Porzuconych. Wydaje się zawierać jądro systemu operacyjnego Porzuconych, które mogłoby dać niepowtarzalną okazję dowiedzenia się, w jaki sposób technologia Porzuconych dokonuje teoretycznie niemożliwych rzeczy. Peebee wyraziła swoją determinację do zbadania urządzenia i znalezienia sposobów na jego wykorzystanie. Uważa, bazując na solidnych dowodach, że urządzenie to może pomóc jej w próbach połączenia technologii Porzuconych z naszą. Peebee i Gill zdołali usprawnić za pomocą urządzenia systemy Tempesta, a także ulepszyć naszą zdolność kontrolowania statków Porzuconych w bitwie o Meridian. Urządzenie kryje niewyczerpany potencjał do odkrycia, jak Porzuceni zdobywają programowanie, oraz do ulepszenia naszych umiejętności łączenia się ze sprzętem i oprogramowaniem Porzuconych i ich adaptacji. Badania Peebee mogą w najbliższych latach doprowadzić do wielu przełomowych odkryć. Rdzeń danych Porzuconych „Artefakt”, który Peebee znalazła w krypcie na Eos, zdaje się być nośnikiem danych Porzuconych. Peebee nazwała to urządzenie „rdzeniem danych” i poświęciła wiele czasu na odkrycie jego sekretów. Była przekonana, że może ono zawierać więcej informacji o tych, którzy skonstruowali Porzuconych. Bliższe oględziny wykazały, że obwody elektryczne znajdujące się wewnątrz artefaktów badanych przez Peebee często odpowiadają obwodom znajdującym się wewnątrz obserwatorów i innych konstruktów Porzuconych. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że artefakty te były używane do przekazywania komend maszynom Porzuconych. Twórcy Jardaanowie to tajemniczy gatunek lub frakcja odpowiedzialna za skonstruowanie botów i technologii znanych jako Porzuceni. Jak wynika z zapisów i odkryć w Khi Tasirze, byli oni zainteresowani nie tylko terraformowaniem na dużą skalę, ale też stworzeniem rozumnego życia. Jeden ze swoich udanych tworów, angarów, rozmieścili na kilku planetach w gromadzie Helejosa. Motywacje, którymi kierowali się jardaanowie przy tworzeniu tego dzieła, pozostają nieznane. Ich prace zostały przerwane przez użycie broni nazywanej Plagą, w wyniku zewnętrznego zagrożenia lub rozłamu w jardaańskim społeczeństwie. Broń ta spustoszyła planety przekształcone przez jardaanów, zmusiła ich do opuszczenia Helejosa po wyłączeniu Meridianu i wysłaniu go w bezpieczne miejsce. Obecne miejsce pobytu i zamiary jardaanów nie są znane. Czy wrócą do Helejosa, jeszcze się okaże. Jednostki Konstruktor Porzuconych Nazwa konstruktorów Porzuconych pochodzi od ich zdolności do tworzenia mniejszych jednostek znanych jako „łamacze”. Każdy konstruktor posiada zbiornik nieznanego ferrofluidu przypominającego omni-żel, którego może użyć do natychmiastowego, błyskawicznego „drukowania” łamaczy. Z taktycznego punktu widzenia, konstruktorzy skupiają się na produkowaniu jednostek wsparcia i podczas walki przemieszczają się na bezpieczną odległość od jej centrum. Jeśli konstruktor zostanie zaczepiony, gdy działa w trybie wrogości, może wystrzelić częściowo ukończony rdzeń zasilający łamacza, używając go jako granatu wybuchowego, który zada potężne obrażenia wrogom i pozwoli konstruktorowi na wycofanie się. Po stworzeniu łamacza, konstruktor przesyła nowemu Porzuconemu pełną kopię ostatnio zmagazynowanej pamięci i rozkazy bojowe, dzięki czemu jednostka jest niemal natychmiast gotowa do walki. Ta zdolność oznacza, że konstruktor nieustannie rozgałęzia i dzieli swoją pamięć bez utraty danych, co jest ciekawą cechą, która może być przydatna w przyszłych pracach nad sztuczną inteligencją. Łamacz Porzuconych Tworzeni przez konstruktorów łamacze to unoszące się drony, które przemieszczają się gwałtownymi, agresywnymi skokami, na co pozwalają im potężne mikrosilniki. Peebee twierdzi, że nazwała je „łamaczami” po tym, jak pomyliła jednego z obserwatorem i szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że ten nowy okaz „złamał zasady” Analiza szczątków łamacza wykazuje, że ich systemy są z założenia niestabilne: rdzenie zasilające są pozbawione odpowiedniej osłony, a wiele wewnętrznych układów pozostaje „na wierzchu”. Sugeruje to, że są przewidziani jako jednostki krótkookresowe, mające likwidować intruzów zapędzających się na terytorium Porzuconych; pozwala to zyskać pewien wgląd w doktrynę wojenną budowniczych Porzuconych. W połączeniu z jednowymiarowym zaprogramowaniem, które skupia się na wrogach, wątła konstrukcja łamaczy czyni ich niezwykle niebezpiecznymi. Sprowokowany łamacz rzuca się na przeciwnika i próbuje przyczepić się do niego, używając nagich kół zębatych do przewiercenia się przez pancerze i zadania poważnych obrażeń. Nieodwracalnie uszkodzony łamacz może zainicjować przeładowanie swojego rdzenia zasilającego i dokonać autodestrukcji. Niszczyciel Porzuconych Niszczyciele to ciężkozbrojne platformy wysyłane przeciwko najbardziej zdeterminowanym intruzom na terytorium Porzuconych. Pojedynczy niszczyciel, uzbrojony w działo skoncentrowanej energii i dwie pomocnicze wieżyczki laserowe, które mogą atakować wielu wrogów naraz, może w kilka minut wyeliminować cały oddział. Kiedy Peebee została zapytana, dlaczego nazwała go „niszczycielem”, skrzyżowała ramiona, przewróciła oczami i odparta: „Spróbuj się domyślić”. Jedną z najbardziej zadziwiających cech niszczyciela jest jego partycjonowany system zasilania. Zniszczenie jednej z jego wieżyczek oznacza, że zasilanie jest automatycznie przekierowane do jego systemów lokomocyjnych, co pozwala mu o wiele szybciej się poruszać. Wiele osób błędnie zakładało, że może wyeliminować wieżyczki niszczyciela z daleka i bezpiecznie go ominąć, i przekonywało się, że niszczyciel może błyskawicznie znaleźć się tuż przy nich. Często kończy się to tragicznie, jako że podczas walki wręcz niszczyciel przekształca moc w elektromagnetyczne wybuchy, które zadają ciężkie obrażenia każdemu, kto ma pecha znaleźć się zbyt blisko. APEX informował o odmianach niszczyciela, które potrafią naprawiać własne wieżyczki. Ci niszczyciele mogą przejść na krótko w stan uśpienia, przekierować całą moc na naprawianie uszkodzeń, a potem znowu aktywować wieżyczki. Napotkano niewielu takich, ale nie zaleca się wchodzenia w bliski kontakt. Niwelator Porzuconych Ten model Porzuconych wydaje się zaprojektowany do celów wydobywczych. Gdy się go sprowokuje, wchodzi w „tryb oblężenia”, w którym zakotwicza się w ziemi i wystrzeliwuje w stronę celu wybuchowe pociski. W tym trybie Porzucony prowadzi nieustanny cykl samonaprawczy, redukując obrażenia od wrogiego ostrzału. Peebee twierdzi, że to ta cecha sprawiła, iż otrzymał nazwę „niwelator”. Pozyskanie części niwelatora było dla nas przełomowe. Dla zachowania równowagi, podczas ostrzału używa on w dolnych kończynach zarówno haków balansujących, jak i zbiorników gęstego ferrofluidu – projekt ten może okazać się użyteczny dla operacji wydobywczych Inicjatywy. Jego osłona antywybuchowa jest zadziwiająco lekka jak na swoją grubość (72 mm) i gęstość. Płyty są podbite wyściółką z amortyzujących polimerów, które rozpraszają siłę ostrzału. Te same własności pozwalają absorbować ciężki ogień i czynią z nich potężnych przeciwników. Obserwator Porzuconych Obserwatorzy, drony Porzuconych średniego i dalekiego zasięgu, pojawiają się na większości lokalizacji Porzuconych. Są wyposażeni w rdzenie z pierwiastka zero, które pozwalają im unosić się w powietrzu, i zwykle widuje się ich podczas skanowania albo prowadzenia napraw i konserwacji. Chociaż są najmniej agresywni ze wszystkich botów Porzuconych, obserwatorzy nadal stanowią zagrożenie dla nieprzygotowanych odkrywców, którzy ich sprowokują. Badania nad zniszczonymi obserwatorami Porzuconych pozwoliły odkryć, że mają oni liczne wektory czujników – wizualne, słuchowe, elektromagnetyczne i inne, jeszcze niezdefiniowane – oraz szeroki zestaw narzędzi do obserwacji i napraw, w tym laser ultrafioletowy. Jedną z jego funkcji jest służenie jako główna broń obserwatora, a jego częstotliwości zdają się wchodzić w reakcję ze strukturami Porzuconych, aby zainicjować cykl naprawczy. Obserwatorzy potrafią też przywracać połączenie sieciowe innych Porzuconych, co zapewne należy do ich obowiązków naprawczych. Kiedy Peebee jest pytana o nazwę „obserwatora”, tłumaczy: „Gdziekolwiek się nie ruszysz, wydają się na ciebie patrzeć”. Tesk Po wielu miesiącach badań i majsterkowania przy Porzuconych, Peebee udało się wyodrębnić protokoły operacyjne obserwatora. Wykorzystując znalezioną w krypcie na Eos technologię Porzuconych oraz inne części zdobyte w ruinach, odkryła, w jaki sposób zaprogramować obserwatora tak, by słuchał jej rozkazów. To jest Tesk (Test Słuszności Koncepcji), obserwator Porzuconych pracujący teraz dla Peebee. Tesk nie ma zdolności bojowych – najwyraźniej istnieje jako rozrywka i być może towarzyszka dla Peebee – ale powtórzyła ona swoją pracę i stworzyła wersję bojową, którą można wysłać na pole walki. Dla łatwiejszego ich rozróżnienia, model bojowy nazywany jest „Zap”. Tesk została skradziona przez Kalindę T’Reve, ale została już odzyskana i naprawiona. Funkcjonuje normalnie w służbie Peebee. Sukces Peebee w łączeniu technologii Porzuconych i Drogi Mlecznej jest bardzo obiecujący; zaczęła już stosować te same zasady w innych systemach, włączając w to Tempest. Kategoria:Leksykon